Weapon Combinations (For Beginners)
Here you can learn a few tips on how to effectively use your weapons on different robots. since most players are not pay to win, this is most useful to beginners and free players requesting tips on using all things Ag(silver) and a little Au(gold.) 1.Robots. Robots are your substantial backbone in the game, depending on your play style pick a robot that fits your needs, example: if I'm a knife fighter or beacon runner I could use a fast and evasive robot, like Cossack, Destrier, Gepard, Gareth, Jesse, and Stalker. always look at the robots stats, stats will help you figure out if it fits your requirements. Major stats that you should look for are: HP, health points, Speed, always measured, and Abilities, Built-in Weapons or Shields, if there are any. '2.Weapons, Tiers, and Combinations.' Weapons are what you attack with, shields are also considered weapons for some reason even though Ancile and Ecu don't do any damage. Suggested Weapon set-ups can be found for a robot when tapping the question mark button by a robots name and level. This can be helpful, but some set-ups require component or high AU costing weapons to complete the set up. most weapons have light, medium or heavy versions of the same weapon depending on its hard-point type, for example: the energy weapon Spark, which is a light weapon, has a medium version called Scourge, and also has a heavy version called Calamity. You can usually tell by similarity in Reload, Capacity, Unload time, Range, and other details. "Weapon families" are best used together on one robot. For further information on "Weapon families" you can find more in the fandom. Some well known set-up types are: Family set-up, all equipment from a "Weapon family" thrown onto the robot, depending on hard-point slots. Next is Meta-Based set up, this can be found from youtubers like Adrian Chong, and Suggested Weapons. The last and most undetermined is the mixed set up, a bunch of different Weapons that you might pick to go on your robot. This has Pros and Cons, the Pros are that you have a variety of weapons to use on the map, lets say you have a G.I. Patton, and you throw on a Gekko, Pinata, Punisher, and Nocrium, now you have a long range area damage weapon, a long range targeting weapon, a mid range for skirmishing and a close range explosive weapon. More from Thund3rbyrd22 coming soon. Info on tiers below is not mine. Credits to whoever you are. '3.Weapons Types' There are many different types of weapons to chose from, each having its own strengths and weaknesses. Knowing which weapon type you should choose is key to having a strong build that fits your play style. 'Kinetic' Kinetic weapons are one the first weapons you discover when you start. However, they can still be effective in higher leagues when used correctly. Most have a high rate of fire and decent DPS (Damage over time) but have low accuracy at range. (The exceptions being the Nashorn and the Kang Dae, which are sniper weapons) The Punisher/Avenger family have a very high rate of fire. The Molot/Tempest family fire more slowly, but do more damage per shot and have longer range. All kinetic weapons do double damage to physical shields. Kang Dae is more suggested because of higher overall damage and short reload, but beware of its 800m range. 'Energy' Energy weapons are later weapons that have a wide range of uses. There are short range plasma burst cannons the specialize in sustained damage. These include the Magnum, Taran, and Redeemer.There are mid-range weapons that do high damage per shot, but less over time. These include the Zeus, Ion, Shocktrain, and Dragoon. There are the energy snipers that are great keeping targets under cover and finishing kills, but have very low sustained DPS. These include the Arbalest, Ballista, and Trebuchet. Finally, there are sustained long range lasers that deal immense damage when used in quantity, Flux, and Gekko. Energy weapons bypass blue (Ancile) energy shields completely. 'Rocket (Non-homing)' Standard rocket weapons have high burst damage, meaning they can do a lot of damage very quickly. However, once the clip is empty, rocket weapons do extremely low DPS and take a long time to reload. Short range rockets, such as the Exodus or Orkan, do extremely high burst damage, but have a limited range of 300 meters. Mid-range rockets, Such as Tulumbas, Avalanche, and Pin, have a much longer range at the expense of reduced damage. Rockets can damage targets through physical shields because they do splash damage. 'Rocket (Homing)' Homing weapons are another type discovered early on. These weapons intelligently (more or less) track targets, making them hard to avoid. There are two types. Close range homing missiles have a shorter range and low accuracy, but can do devastating damage, especially when used in groups. These include Aphids, Vortex, and Thermite. Mid range homing missiles, such as the Hydra and the Spiral, are much better at tracking targets and have a longer range, but do not do much damage. This makes them good at keeping targets under cover and slowly chipping away at enimies' health from relative safety. 'Artillery' Artillery weapons are rockets that have long range, but do not go directly to their target. Rather, they fly in an arc and crash down from above. They are capable of damaging multiple robots due to their splash damage, but they do low damage, have a long reload, and have minimum ranges. It is recommended not to have more than one robot with these equipped, if any at all. 'Shotguns' Shotguns are powerful weapons that fire a spread of projectiles. Although their maximum range is 500 meters, they are typically not effective unless used within 200 meters. Shotguns are good for taking out energy shields at range, due to the width of the shield catching most of the projectiles. There are two types of shotguns: kinetic and energy. Kinetic shotguns are typically more powerful than their energy counterparts and do double damage to physical shields. (The Thunder being the main exception) Energy shotguns are slightly less powerful, but all have the ability to lock down opponents. They also bypass Ancile (blue) shields. Category:Guide